prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Selfless (episode)
Selfless is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Prison Break. Story The General (Leon Russom) and his bodyguards enter the Scylla vault to apprehend Michael (Wentworth Miller), only to fall into his trap. Under the guns of Lincoln (Dominic Purcell), Sucre (Amaury Nolasco) and Mahone (William Fichtner), the General has no choice but to give up his data card, discovering to his horror that the convicts posses the other five data cards and are able to access and take the actual Scylla unit. With the General as a hostage, the convicts take the elevator up and barricade themselves in an office while the Company's security forces make plans to rescue him. At the same time, Self (Michael Rapaport) and Trishanne (Shannon Lucio) are being held captive by Mr. Feng (Ron Yuan). While Trishanne yells to create a distraction, Self gets free, and he and Trishanne kill their captors. In the Gate offices, T-Bag (Robert Knepper) and Gretchen (Jodi Lynn O'Keefe) wait for the convicts to return with Scylla with the intention of killing them. When Mr. White looks in on the pair, he spots their submachine guns and panics, forcing Gretchen to take everyone in the office as hostages. In the Company headquarters, the General believes that the convicts have no plan and are trapped when he gets a phone call. It's from Sara (Sarah Wayne Callies), who has Lisa Tabak -- a cardholder and the General's daughter -- at gunpoint in a hotel bathroom. To save his daughter, the General allows the convicts to go free (she's later found by Company agents, bound and gagged in a bathroom stall). They drive to the airport in a Company truck for a rendezvous with Self, where Sucre and Mahone go their own way while Michael and Lincoln head into the airport. Company agents stop the brothers and take their backpack, only to be caught themselves by airport police tipped off by Mahone. When the agents and the police search the brothers' backpack, they realise Scylla isn't there: Sucre and Mahone had it the whole time. In the Gate offices, Trishanne returns to resume her cover only to discover the hostage situation. She tries to free the hostages, and although Mr. White is killed, she manages to drive T-Bag and Gretchen away. During their escape, Gretchen tries to double-cross T-Bag when Trishanne shows up in a car. Gretchen gets away, but T-Bag is caught and arrested. Self meets the group at the warehouse after the successful mission. Michael hands over Scylla, and Self gives them an envelope full of release papers and tells them that Homeland Security are sending vans to take them for final processing. While the group contemplates their imminent freedom, Self meets Trishanne in an abandoned lot, where she has T-Bag handcuffed in her car. Self verifies what she and T-Bag know about the potential Scylla buyers, before pulling out his gun and shooting her in the chest. In the warehouse, the group has been waiting for several hours. Michael opens the envelope that supposedly contains their release papers, but it's full of blank sheets of paper, and they realise that Self has betrayed them. Critics Trivia *When T-Bag replies "Lord I Was Born a Ramblin' Man" to his superior just before Gretchen pulls out a gun in the office, he is referencing (quoting) the song "Ramblin' Man" by The Allman Brothers Band. *'Selfless' is a play on words and reference to Donald Self betraying The Scylla Team. Since he is no longer a part of the team, they are "Selfless".